g1_megatransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicron
Unicron (ユニクロン, Yunikuron) is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Destroyer, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Unicron is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into his systems are incomprehensible quantum computers which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving his processors an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse. The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, promising them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Unicron, however, is a double-edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Blu Mankuma (English), Hidetoshi Nakamura (Japanese) His Alternate mode is usually a Planet. Gallery File:Transformers-Unicron.jpg|Unicron in planet mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Heralds of Unicron Family *Primus (twin brother) Neutral Rivals *Primus Enemies *Primus *Autobots *Decepticons *Robot Mastes *Reploids *Mavericks Weapons & Abilities History Unicron was constructed by the ancient genius known as Primacron at the dawn of the universe. Primacron had hoped that Unicron would scour the galaxy clean of life, leaving a blank slate for him to experiment upon, but naturally, Unicron had no desire to be the servant of another, and turned on Primacron, badly wounding him and his assistant, and setting out into the depths of space. Some time after September 18, 20XX, Unicron made his most famous attack upon Cybertron. While heading towards the planet, he consumed the small world of Lithone, making it perfectly clear how great of a threat he was to the entire universe. As he continued on his way, Unicron's powers allowed him to become aware of Optimus Prime's imprisonment of a seal, who handed the Matrix of Leadership to Ultra Magnus just before he has sealed away until the day he can be repaired and return as leader once again, which angered him tremendously. He then came upon the bodies of several wounded and dead Decepticons, who had been dumped into space following a recent battle on Earth. He revived Megatron by transforming him into Galvatron, extended a proposition to the reborn Decepticons' leader, offering to rebuild his troops in exchange for their destruction of the Matrix of Leadership. Tortured into accepting, his followers became Cyclonus, Dreadswipe, and the Sweeps. While Galvatron set about reclaiming leadership of the Decepticons, Unicron arrived at Cybertron, and proceeded to consume the planet's two moons. Outraged that Unicron would do this to a planet that he viewed as his, Galvatron found himself the victim of mental torture by his creator, and ordered to Earth to complete the task given him. The ensuing chase finally climaxed in a showdown on the planet of Junk, where Galvatron seized the Matrix and returned to Unicron, only to reveal that he intended to use the talisman to make Unicron his slave. Amused by his pawn's arrogance, Unicron transformed into his gigantic robot mode and ate Galvatron. Unicron then tore into Cybertron, as Shockwave and the rest of the Decepticons on the planet fought back, to little effect. Unicron swallowed many spaceships, and one, which contained the young Autobot Hot Rod and his comrades, crashed through Unicron's eye. Hot Rod and Galvatron battled deep inside Unicron, and ultimately, Hot Rod was able to retake the Matrix from the Decepticon. Transformed by its power into Rodimus Prime, he defeated Galvatron and opened the Matrix inside Unicron, destroying his body from within. Unicron's head was blown clear during his death throes, and became caught in Cybertron's gravity, turning it into a new moon for the planet — a grisly testament to the satellites he had destroyed. Synopsis Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Heralds of Unicron